For the efficient operation of some batteries, for example lithium ion batteries, it may be desirable to cool the battery. This may be accomplished by flowing a liquid coolant through a cooling plate or fin, which may be positioned adjacent to a battery cell or interposed between battery cells. As the commercial use of such battery increases, effective methods of making components thereof and manufacturing assembly operations become more important.